Pink Slipped
by Lola-2011
Summary: It was funny how a non-existent piece of paper could change your life. And your feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Pink Slipped

Chapter: 1

Rating: PG

Fired. It was a simple word. But it wasn't something any of them were expecting. The station had changed hands several times in the past but no one had ever come in and fired an entire department. But like the saying goes, there's a first time for everything.

Lou had flown in Rhoda and Phyllis to cheer Mary up. And it seemed to be working. All through dinner Rhoda waxed poetically to Mary about New York and all the opportunities the city could offer her. And by the time dessert was served Mary Richards was leaving Minneapolis behind and moving to the Big Apple.

After dinner Lou dropped Rhoda and Phyllis off at their hotel and then drove Mary back to her apartment. She suggested a drink and he immediately took her up on the offer. Ever since she agreed to join Rhoda in New York Lou's mind started reeling.

He had been struggling with his feelings all week and now it was as though they were amplified. The thought of her leaving for New York was almost more than he could bear.

Mary held out a tumbler of scotch. "Mr. Grant." she tried to get his attention and failed. "Lou?"

"Hmm?" he exhaled, looking up at her.

"Your drink."

"Oh, yeah, thanks." he took it from her hand.

She sat down next to him on the sofa. "Is something wrong?" she asked. "You've been unusually quiet ever since we left the restaurant."

"Have I?"

"Very quiet." she replied. "Even after Phyl's political tirade in the car."

Lou took a drink of his scotch. "I guess I'm just a little tired that's all."

"It's been a long week."

"I guess I'll have plenty of time to relax for a while though." he said. "I think I'm just going to take it easy for a while."

Mary chuckled. "Something tells me you won't be out of work for long." she replied. "Not with all your experience."

"Probably not." he said. "What about you? I'm sure you'll find a job in New York in no time at all."

"Maybe." she sighed. "Or maybe I won't like New York and I'll come back to Minneapolis." Nothing was set in stone. Not yet.

Hope leaped forward in his voice. "You think so?"

Mary shrugged. "I'm not sure." she said. "But I'd like to give it a shot. After all if you can make it in New York you can make it anywhere."

"I think you'll love New York." a hint if sadness filled his voice.

"Don't sound so happy."

He sat his glass down on the table. "Look, Mary, it's not that I'm not happy for you it's just that..."

"What?"

Lou battled his inner feelings. And eventually they won out. "I just...I hate to see you leave Minneapolis that's all."

Mary smiled, warm and inviting. But there was something more than that, she could feel it. He was holding something back. "What's going on?"

He could barely make eye contact with her. "I told you, I'd hate to see you leave."

"Lou." she thought that the use of his first name was evoke some sort of response from him. "You've been acting strange ever since we left the restaurant."

"I guess I've realized how much you mean to me."

She was speechless. But not completely blind sided. "You mean like, romantically?"

Lou nodded.

"Do you remember how awkward things were a few weeks ago? Do you really think things have changed?"

"I think we were both nervous before." he told her. "We were working together and we were thinking about how awkward things would be."

"I don't know, Lou." she said. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

He was feeling a little defeated. He shrugged his shoulders. "Hell, maybe you're right." he reached for his scotch. "Maybe I'm just grasping at straws."

"I think we're all going through a big change." she replied. "When things in life are changing we cling to things that are familiar. Things and people that we know we can count on."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all it is." he placed the empty glass back on the table. "I should probably get going. I'm sure you have a lot to do in the next couple of days." faking his feelings was not something he was good at.

"I have plenty of time."

He was on his feet, heading for the coat rack. "I don't know about you, but I need a good night's rest." he was doing that thing that men do. Pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Don't go." she said, following him. "Stay and have another drink."

His coat was on and his hand was turning the knob. "I need to get going." he told her again. "I'll see you before you leave, though."

Mary nodded and smiled slightly. It was all she could do. She just stood there and watched him leave. And by the time she had worked up the nerve to go after him he was already gone. The elevator was already in motion.

tbc...

Feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Pink Slipped

Chapter: 2

Lunch was sort of quiet. Their conversation came in bursts and sprouts. Long pauses and slight awkwardness in between. Mary was leaving today. Taking off to explore New York. And Lou was still swallowing his feelings. He was never good at showing his feelings. Not even now when she was an hour away from boarding a plane.

Lou pushed his plate away from him. "I, uh, got a job offer this morning."

"That's fantastic." she smiled. "Where?"

"Channel Four. They were looking for a News Director."

"Were?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "I turned them down."

"Channel Four is a big station, Lou."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I know. It just doesn't feel right, you know?"

"I'd kill for a job like that."

"Well the position is still open." he told her, unable to let himself entertain the idea of her actually staying in Minneapolis.

Mary skirted around the suggestion. Instead she focused her attention on him. "So if not another newsroom then what?"

"I was thinking of going back to print." he said. "I miss the rush of it. The thrill of following a story. Seeing something through from beginning to end."

She smiled as she thought of him in a newspaper setting. He was better suited for it than the newsroom, she thought. And a change of pace was just what he needed. "From time to time I got the feeling that you were a little bored at WJM."

"Sometimes. You and I both know that I'm not that much of a suit. I need to dig back into something deeper, something more rewarding."

"A change of pace is always nice."

"Yeah. It's the same reason you're going to New York."

"You ever think of leaving Minneapolis?"

"Fleetingly." he said. "But I like it here. I think I'll stay for a while. My kids are here, my grandkids. I'm content." he glanced down at his watch. "We better get you to the airport."

Mary smiled a sort of sad smile. "Yeah." there was something there, she could feel it. Something left unsaid, but she wasn't willing to go there.

xxxxx

Her luggage was being processed. Her ticket was in her hand. And she was patiently waiting for her boarding call. New York was the right decision. It was. She at least wanted to try. And it would be a nice break if nothing else.

Lou had fallen quiet again. Solemn almost. Mary reached for his hand, getting his attention. "Thanks for lunch." her smile was warm. Warmer than he would have liked.

"You're welcome." he smiled back, but sadly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too." she squeezed his hand. "I wouldn't even being going to New York right now if it wasn't for you. You're the one who gave me a chance when you didn't have to."

"Sometimes you have to take a gamble in life. And I know I'm glad I did." he smiled, sincerely. "You've grown into quite the news woman. I'm very proud of you."

In that moment she wanted to cry. He was so incredibly sweet. And she found herself wondering how things might be different between them. Another time another place sort of thing. But she had to go to New York, she had to. It was almost as if she were trying to prove something to herself.

"You have no idea how much that means to me."

He nodded, knowingly. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

The flight number echoed over the intercom. And silence fell between them once again. She reluctantly let go of his hand and rose to her feet. "Thanks for coming down here with me."

"I thought you deserved a proper send off." he reached for both her hands and held them tightly in his. "Good luck."

"You know this isn't goodbye." she was suddenly very emotional. "I'll see you soon."

Lou nodded and smiled. Even if her words were empty ones they were still comforting. At least for now. "Okay." he said. "Have a good flight." he leaned forward and kiss her on the cheek.

Mary hugged him, unable to say anything else. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and pulled from her embrace. "I don't want you to miss your flight."

"Right." she took a few steps away from him and to the gate. "Good luck with newspaper adventure."

Lou reached out, grabbing her hand just before it was out of reach. He drew her back to him, his hands cupping her face.

He was going to kiss her. That she was sure of. And he did. Quite thoroughly in fact. His kiss was like liquid fire. Slow and sexy. Passionate and precise. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, returning every stroke of his smooth tongue.

She was melting into his arms. All her thoughts vanished. Lou Grant was kissing her in the middle of the airport. Kissing her in the most sensual way. And she never wanted it to end.

He reluctantly let go of her, unable to say anything. And no more words were spoken between them as he gently nudged her toward her gate.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Pink Slipped

Chapter: 3

Mary wasn't exactly sure what she was doing. New York seemed to suit her. She liked it there and it wasn't just because she got to spend time with Rhoda. She thoroughly enjoyed the city. And yesterday she was offered a job. A dream like job.

And today she was on a plane back to Minneapolis. Lou filled her thoughts. Ever since he had kissed her at the airport. She could still feel his lips on hers. A lingering burning sensation. She decided that before she made a decision that she had to see him. Seeing him would clear things up. She hoped.

It was getting late. Almost ten when the plane landed. She hesitated momentarily about showing up at his place so late. But she really didn't feel like she could wait until morning.

Lou was surprised when he opened the door to find her standing on the other side. Just as surprised as she was to find a poker game going on behind him. Now she was regretting her decision not to wait until morning.

But he didn't care. The grin on his face should have told her that much. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh." she sighed, looking past him at the room full of his buddies. "I wanted to see you."

"All the way from New York?" he was getting his hopes up. But she was giving him good reason.

Mary nodded. "I just...I needed to see you."

First wanted and now needed. His hopes were climbing higher. He reached out for her hand. "Come in."

She hesitated. "I don't want to interrupt your game."

The game was the last thing on his mind. "It's okay." he assured her, pulling her inside the apartment. "We'll talk somewhere private."

"Where?"

"Uh, the bedroom." he turned to his poker buddies. "Count me out this round." they mumbled some response. He took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"So...how's New York." starting out with small talk was best.

"Great." she smiled. She wasn't about to lie to him. Lying was unfair. "I really like it there."

Lou nodded. Not exactly what he wanted to hear. "That's why you're here then?" he hedged. "You're moving there permanently?"

Mary sat down on his disheveled bed. "I was offered a job at CBS."

"That's great." and it really was. He was really proud of her. He was just unable to show it very much.

"I haven't given them an answer yet."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I'm not sure if it feels right." she told him. "And Channel Four offered me the same job they offered you."

"So you're thinking about taking the job at Channel Four?"

"Yeah." she breathed out. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

Lou sat down on the bed next to her. "You wanna tell me why you're really here?" he knew that there was more to it than that.

She was defeated. "I can't stop thinking about you."

He was a little surprised. "You can't?"

Mary shook her head. "Ever since you kissed me it's been all I can think about." she told him. "It was different from the first time."

He nodded in agreement. "All the pressure was off."

She shifted her body to face him. "It felt right."

"It did?"

"Yes." she answered. "I wanted to run back and throw myself into your arms."

He laughed. "You should have."

"I was too stunned to do anything." she told him, honestly. "That's really why I'm here. I want to know if there's something here worth exploring."

Lou smiled. His heart swelled. And then it deflated. "Mary." he took her hand in his. "I don't want to be the reason you stay in Minneapolis. I don't want to keep you from furthering your career. I can't hold you back, I won't."

"I don't see it like that." she told him. "There's more to life than just career. And besides at Channel Four there's so much room to grow and advance. This job is just as appealing to me as the one at CBS. So, is there something between the two of us?" she asked, softly.

"I don't know." he answered, honestly. "When I kissed you at the airport I was running off of pure adrenaline. It was the only way I could tell you how much I cared for you."

"You did a pretty good job." she said. "Just tell me what you want, Lou." there was a vulnerability and a need in her voice.

"You." it was as simple as that.

Her mouth was covering his. Sweetly and promisingly. Not caring that there were five other men out in the living room playing poker. The only thing that matter was the two of them. In that moment. She pulled back, smiling. "You should really get back to your game."

He kissed her. "I could care less about the game."

"You're the host though."

"Then I'll get rid of them." he offered.

"You'll do no such thing." she said. "We'll talk more in the morning."

Morning. He didn't like the sound of that. He liked the idea of the here and now. "I don't want you to go." he said. "Don't go. Come on, let me get rid of them. It won't be the first time they've been thrown out of here."

Mary laughed and leaned in to kiss his lips. "I'll see you in the morning." she got up off the bed and headed for the closed bedroom door.

Lou was a step behind her. His hand pressed heavy on the bedroom door, preventing her from opening it. He swept her hair away from the side of her neck. "Don't go." his lips gently touched the curve of her neck. "I want you to stay."

His tongue was warm and smooth against her skin. "Lou."

"Stay." it wasn't so much of a request as it was a plea.

She turned around to face him. But before she could speak his mouth was covering hers. And he was pressing her into the door. "I can't." but her warm, open mouth meeting his betrayed her words.

His lips grazed her neck and she pushed tighter against him. He kissed up to her earlobe. His voice was warm and sultry. "I want you." he told her. "I want you so much."

God she wanted to give in. More than anything. "I want you, too." she said, toying with the collar of his shirt. "But I'm willing to wait."

"Let me get rid of the guys. I'll only take a minute. They've outstayed their welcome anyway."

"Lou..."

His kissed her to silence her. "I'll be right back." he promised.

And she complied.

Finished


End file.
